Cinderella
by Tilly0006
Summary: this my version of Cinderella. This is my first fanfict.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella

The little girl watched from her bedroom window, as her father helpde a lady out of his carriage ,and then two girls about her age

She sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down. Her father had written and said he was bringing her home a new mother and two sisters.

She went back over to the window. She hoped they liked her.

She was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard her father call.

She ran down the steps and into the living room and stopped. There was her father and the lady with her daughters.

Her father smiled down at her "Ella, meet your new mother, Lady Lora, and her daughters, Becky and Doris." her father said, pointing out who was who

Ella curtsied "Pleases to meet you."

Her father went on explaining to Lady Lora about the house the servants, ect, ect.

Ella looked at her new family, Becky had golden blond curls that were shoulder length, she had dark green eyes and a pinched up nose. Doris had Light brown curly medium length hair and light green eyes, her nose was pinched up too. They were both slightly taller than Ella. Lady Lara had medium brown hair pulled into a tight bun and had forest green eyes.

"Ella." her father said her name.

"Yes Daddy" she asked looking up at him.

"How about you take your new sisters up stairs so they can find a bedroom. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." Ella said, than looked at her new sisters "Please follow me."

They walked up the stairs in silence. When they reached the top the two stepsister looked around than started looking through the rooms. They came to Ella's room

Doris Looked at the size it was huge "I'll take this one." she stated and walked in.

Ella ran to her room, her eyes filled with horror "Umm, this is my room." she tried to say politely. She wasn't sure what to do.

Doris looked at her "Is that so? Well in that case, its my room now." she started walking farther in the room, but Ella got in her way.

Ella stood right in front of her and gathered some courage "This is my room. And this is my house. You can choose another room, but this one is mine." she stated watching as Doris's face started to turn red. Then she stormed out of the room and down the stairs, Becky followed. Ella walked after them.

Doris looked around and then spotted her mother. She put on a sad face and turned on the tears and run to her mom "Momma" she cried burying her face in her mothers skirt.

Lady Lora looked down at her "Doris what ever is wrong?" she asked.

Doris took a shaky breath and then started her story "Well when we went up stairs too pick a bedroom, I found one and asked very politely if I could have it and and…" Doris broke down into a new set of tears and then continued "Ella started yelling at me that it was her room and she did not want us here."

Ella stood there watching the scene in shock. That isn't what happened at all. And she didn't yell. She didn't even raise her voice. She just stated that it was her room and her house.

Ella's father was taking in the whole scene, and by the look on his daughter's face, he could tell there was something wrong with the story Doris told. Plus, his daughter had never raised her voice in her life.

He cleared his throat "Why don't we all go up stairs and pick out rooms, shall we? And forget this ever happened. Ok girls?" Ella smiled at her father and he winked at her.

Lady Lora looked at him "You mean were just going to forget that my precious daughter got her feelings hurt?" she asked looking at him.

Ella's father looked her in the eye "Well, being we don't now what happened, I say its better just to forget it." he looked at her, finely she nodded.

They all went up stairs. Doris and Becky finely picked out a room and Ella kept hers.

After dinner, they all went out side to tell Ella's father good bye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he was bent down talking to Ella "Be a good girl for me, ok?"

Ella smiled at him "Yes sir." she pecked him on the cheek and he did the same, before whispering in her ear that there was a surprise for her in the garden. He than stood up and told her stepmother good bye, and her stepsisters, and then road off on his horse

Ella waved bye to him and he waved back. If only she had known that was the last time would she lay eyes on him.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years later

"Cinderella!"

Ella grabbed the trays of food that were sitting on the table and walked up the stairs

A lot had changed in the 13 years since that day Ella's father rode off. Then about a week later, a letter arrived saying he would never return.

Lady Lora was mean and cruel. She didn't care about anything but her and her daughters. Becky and Doris were just like their mom.

As soon as Lady Lora had learned that Ella's father was dead, she took away Ella's room and made her work as a servant. There was nowhere to sleep, except for the stone floor in front of the fire place in the kitchen. And than Ella got covered in ashes, causing her step sisters to call her names like cinder girl and cinder wrench and than finally, Cinderella, which had stuck for the most part. And what more could a seven year old girl do, but to go with it.

Now at the age of 20, Cinderella was more beautiful and lovely than her stepsisters, even covered in ashes. She had long strawberry blond hair and bright sea blue eyes.

Cinderella knocked on her stepmother's door and waited.

"Come in." came a replay.

Cinderella opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" Cinderella said, as she sat the tray of food on the bed desk.

Lady Lora glared at her "Be gone, and don't disturb me till I call you."

Cinderella turned back towards the door "Yes, Madam."

After giving her stepsisters their breakfast. Cinderella started on her chores.

She was leaning ageist a door jam "Lets see, I did the kitchen, laundry windows, floors. I've dusted." she rubbed her head her stepmother never told her what to do every day. She always expected Cinderella to know and do it. "The draperies. I think now its time to go grocery shopping." she smiled she loved going to town she grabbed the grocery list she made and a basket and headed out the door.

Cinderella was strolling trough the market place when she heard her name.

She turned around to see a tall red headed boy with a grin on his face.

"Jonathan!" Cinderella said looking up at him "You scared me."

He quirked an eyebrow "Were you that deep in thought?" he asked.

Cinderella turned back around a started walking, with Jonathan following.

"Ok. Yes, I was thinking again." She said simply stopping at a fruit stand.

Jonathan picked up a apple and looked at it "About what."

"Trying to make sure I've done every thing I was supposes to do." she replied sitting some fruit in her basket and paying the person for it.

Jonathan walked put the apple back "Ok. Tell me what you done already." he said. He had found her so many times naming off things she had to do that he knew just about all of them.

Cinderella told him.

Jonathan rubbed his chin "Well there are some things your forgot."

"Like what?" Cinderella asked.

"You forgot to put new flowers in the vases." he named some others and than he got a worried look on his face "Umm you did remember to put dinner on before you left right?"

Cinderella thought back to every thing she did that day "I did forget dinner! Bye!" she ran.

Jonathan watched her go, than walked over to what had caused him to get the worried look on his face. He was in a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"And For crying out load for the hundredth millionth time. You need to get married!"

The Prince cringed at the volume of his mothers voice.

"But mother." the prince began.

The Queen silenced him as she stood up and walked down the steps of the platform the thrones sat on "I don't want to hear it. Every time, you say the same thing "Don't worry mother I'll find a bride soon"." The Queen imitated him at the end.

The prince sighed "And I will. That is, when I find her. If I find her and if she's the one for me." he replied.

The Queen looked at him "There are to many "if's" in that sentence for me." she said walking over to him "Your Father and I have agreed that, if you still have not found a girl in a week we will take matters into our own hands. Again."

The prince looked up at his father who was still sitting on the throne "Dad?" the prince pleaded.

The King shook his head "I'm sorry son. But your mother is right. It's time you were married."

The prince looked back and forth between his mom and dad "But I'm only 21 .And you said you'd let me make my own decision on a girl when I was just 19!" he said.

The Queen looked up at the king and back at her son "Well, that was then, this is now, and you need to find a bride."

The prince shook his head "When you all brought princesses in last time it didn't work. What makes you think it's going to now? I'll still say No to them prissy brats that don't care about anything but their hair and nails." and with that he stormed out of the room.

The king watched as the 15 foot oak doors slammed shut behind his son "I think you got him mad."

The queen looked at him "Ya Think" she replied sarcastically.

The King looked at his queen "Now what?"

She smiled "Time to start planning a ball!"

Cinderella was back at her house. She had just got finished putting dinner on when her stepsisters called

She walked into Doris's bedroom, where they both were sitting "Yes?"

Doris looked at her with a smirk "Mother wants you."

Cinderella wasn't sure what to do. Her stepmother called when she wanted her. So why would she tell her daughters to call her?

Cinderella looked at Doris "Doris, what did you need?" she asked

Doris's eyes flashed "I told you. Mother wanted you!" she replied standing up and walking over to her

Cinderella flinched a little. She knew what was coming she tried to think of something that needed done so she could leave without directly disobeying her stepsisters.

Doris raised her hand just than the door bell rang

_Saved by the bell!_ Cinderella thought "Excuse me. But I have to get that." and with that she literally ran to the stairs and slid down the stair railing.

She opened the front door to see a messenger

Cinderella was wondering why a royal messenger was standing on her door step "Yes? May I help you?"

Just than her stepsisters screamed her name.

"Oh, one minute please. I'm sorry." Cinderella said before running up the stairs.

She ran into Doris's room "Yes? What do you need?" she asked quickly.

Doris walked over to her "I didn't tell you that you could leave yet, did I?" She asked.

Cinderella was thinking about the messenger downstairs "I'm sorry Doris, but someone is at the door and I need to get back down there."

Doris raised her hand and smacked her "I didn't ask you!"

Cinderella knew what she was about to do, she would regret "Sorry Doris, I can't talk I have to get back down stairs. I'll get you what ever you need when I'm done." Cinderella ran back to the stairs slid down the railing and ran back to the front door she heard Doris screamed her name.

Cinderella was surprised to see the messenger still standing there "I am so sorry about that." she said

The messengers just smiled and handed her a letter "Not a problem." he said before bowing and walking off.

Cinderella smiled "Thanks." she called after him before shutting the door and looking at the letter "A letter from the palace?"

She walked back up the stairs and knocked on the sitting room door where her stepmother was cross stitching. Her stepmother looked up.

Cinderella walked in "Sorry to disturb you, but there's a letter from the castle." she handed the letter to Lady Lora

She watched as her stepmother tore it open and scanned it.

She stood up and rushed out of the room. Cinderella just watched.

"Cinderella go to the kitchen." the stepmother demanded

Cinderella went and slid down the railing.

As she walked it to the kitchen, she heard her stepmother exclaim something she couldn't make out. Then her stepsisters screamed.

"The King and Queen are throwing a surprise ball for the prince!" Doris and Becky said, really loud, in unison

Cinderella waited, but the voices had stopped talking and she could hear foot steps running around upstairs. Then it happened, All her stepfamily called her at the same time. Well, it looked like it was time to get busy


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Cinderella was trying to keep up with her stepfamily. They were at the market buying stuff so, as Becky put it, they would look glamorous!

Lady Lora turned to Cinderella "Wait here. We're going into the fabric shop and I don't wont you getting ashes on the fabric." with that, her and her daughters went in.

Cinderella sighed. They were going to take forever! And the packages of shoes and jewelry and other accessories were getting heavy.

"Well, look who landed in the package bucket."

Cinderella smiled "Hi Jonathan." she said looking up at him

"What's all this for?" he asked looking at all the packages and boxes and bags.

Cinderella gave him a weary look, then started imitating her stepsisters "I'm going to be the most beautiful girl ever at the ball! No one's beauty will be able to compare to mine." Cinderella stopped and looked towards the fabric store to make sure her stepfamily hadn't heard what she just did.

Jonathan laughed than stopped "Were are they going?" he asked

"huh?" Cinderella looked back at Jonathan "Oh you haven't heard that the King and Queen are throwing their son a surprise ball?"

Jonathan quirked a eyebrow "No I hadn't heard." he smiled "Are you going?"

Cinderella looked down "No." she wished she could, but she knew her stepmother would never allow it.

Jonathan's smile went away "Why not?"

Cinderella looked up at him. His eyes looked sad, they didn't have their usual spark in them "Because I'm a servant. It'd probably be boring anyways." she replied.

Jonathan stared at her. He could tell she wanted to go, but what could he do about it?

"Cinderella!"

Jonathan and Cinderella both jumped when Lady Lora called her.

Cinderella looked at Jonathan "I got to go. Bye." before he could say anything, she hurried over to where her stepmother and stepsisters were waiting with there fabric all boxed up.

They pilled the boxes on top of the others "Come on Cinderella! Hurry! We want to get to the seamstress before anyone else!"

Cinderella glanced back at were Jonathan was standing. He was staring at her. She looked back in front of her and walked after her stepfamily.

"This ball is going to fabulous!" The Queen said as she directed servants.

The prince walked into the room "A Ball?" he said looking at his mother.

The queen looked at her son "Were is your father? He was suppose to make sure you didn't come in here." she looked around.

The prince chuckled "It was easy to get past him. All I had to say was that the cook just pulled out a tray of cookies." the prince said with a smile and cock of his head

The queen harrumph "Lot of help. He always was a sucker for cookies."

The Prince's smile faded "Now about the ball. I thought ya'll said I had a week."

The Queen stared at him "Well, the ball is in a month. And besides you and I both know that you won't find a girl in a week." the queen stated.

The prince shook his head "I might."

"Well, Than if you do, we will still throw the ball to celebrate." the queen said.

The Prince let out a aggravated sigh than stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later (night of the Ball)

Cinderella was worn out after getting bath water ready, running things to her stepsister and stepmother, and they were still calling her name.

She ran into the dressing room where vanity tables were, to see Becky complaining "My curls are not behaving." Becky wined.

Cinderella looked at Becky's hair it was a mess. She had figured out a long time ago that her stepsisters curls weren't natural. They both had straight hair that they curled.

Cinderella walked over to were her stepsisters sat "Why don't you wear it straight?" she asked.

Becky gasped "You have no sense of fashion!" she exclaimed "Mother!"

Her Mother walked over "Not to worry dear, we shall put your hair up in a bun the very fashionable."

Cinderella watched as her stepmother pulled and twisted her daughters hair in a bun. Cinderella had never thought about buns being fashionable, being she wore a braid twisted into a bun every day.

Lady Lora handed her daughter a hand mirror "There, you are ready. Come girls we don't wont to be late." they all stood up and walked down the stairs. Cinderella following behind.

Becky was wearing a pink and purple dress that had puffed sleeves. She wore a silver necklace, bracelet, and silver shoes.

Doris dress was dark purple with gold trim. It had sleeves that went to her elbows with little ruffles. Her necklace was gold and she wore a purple beaded bracelet and purple shoes with gold trim. She wore her hair in a bun with some extra hair hanging down her neck.

Lady Lora was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a black choker and black shoes.

Lady Lora turned to Cinderella "The ball ends at 12:15. We'll be home then." With that, Lady Lora, Becky and Doris climbed into the carriage that was waiting for them. Doris and Becky sent Cinderella a smirk before the carriage took them away to the castle.

Cinderella closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Cinderella sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace "Oh stop it." she chided herself "You are not going to just sit here and mope." she stood up "Why can't I go to the ball? They never said I couldn't." she walked over to the corner got the broom a started swiping "Well I can't go because I don't have a dress and even if I did it be next month before I even got to the castle."

"You mean your not going just because you don't have a ride?" Cinderella spun around when she heard the other voice. There stood a lady with white blond hair and a sparkly light pink dress that had trumpet sleeves. The dress would have gone to the floor but…

Cinderella stared "Are you floating?" she asked as she stared at the lady that looked to be in her early forties

The Lady looked down "It would appear that way. Being my feet are two feet from the floor."

Cinderella looked at her "Who are you? And how are you floating?" she asked not sure if she should run are not

The Lady Smiled "I am your Fairy godmother. Which also explains why I'm floating. But enough about me. Are you going to the ball or not?"

Cinderella looked down at her dress "Well I'd like to go, but I don't have anything to wear. Plus it would take me forever to walk to the castle." Cinderella replied "What is a fairy godmother?"

The Lady looked up as if she was thinking "Well lets see. Someone who helps someone else's dreams come true. Or something like that." she answered.

Cinderella looked at her "But don't you have dreams?"

Cinderella's Fairy godmother sighed "Well my dreams are to help people and you happen to need help. Now are we going to keep standing here talking about nothing in particular, or are we going to get you ready for the ball?"

Cinderella smiled "Ok. What do you need?"

"A Pumpkin"

Cinderella stared at her "A pumpkin?"

"Yes a pumpkin. Now run along and meet me in front of the house. And grab the mouse cage by the back door while your at it." with that the fairy godmother disappeared.

Cinderella got the stuff and went to the fount of the house. There was her fairy godmother

Cinderella sat the stuff down "I'm here. Umm, what do I call you?"

The Fairy godmother looked at Cinderella "You can call me Millie." she said before pulling a pink sparkly wand out from nowhere. She made the pumpkin roll into the road. She hit it with a ball of pink sparkles and it turned into a golden carriage. Cinderella stared as Millie made the mice turn into two horses in front of the carriage.

Millie looked at Cinderella "You don't happen to have any cats do you?"

Cinderella was wondering what Millie needed cats for "There's a stray that stays in the wood shed."

Millie smiled "Good." Millie made her sparkles get the cat, then turned him into the carriage driver. About that time a dog came wondering up.

Millie looked at him "Glad you made it Ronny." she said to the dog, right before turning him into the door man.

Millie looked at everything with a satisfied look

Cinderella just stared "Um How long will they be like that?"

Millie looked at her "Until midnight which is why you need to leave before then, understood?"

Cinderella nodded "I'll try."

Millie smiled "Good. Now for you. Lets see." with a wave of her wand and a lot of pink sparkles, Cinderella's dress turned into a beautiful ball gown. It was blue with golden trim and it had trumpet sleeves with pearls. She had a pearl necklace and bracelet. She looked down at her shoes to see glass slippers.

Cinderella looked up at Millie "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Millie blew the top of her wand "Not a problem. Just remember it'll only last till 12:00."

Cinderella smiled "I will. Thank you!"

Cinderella climbed in the carriage. She said goodbye to Millie and then the carriage took off. Before she knew it, they were at the castle.

The Prince was sitting on his throne beside his mother and father. He suppressed a yawn. This was going terrible, just like he predicted.

The queen looked at her husband then at her son "Is there no girl that pleases you? Just a little?"

The prince looked at his mother "Not one. These girls are terrible!" he said as he watched girls tripping over each other just to curtsy in front of him.

The Queen looked at her husband "He's impossible."

She looked back to were her son was sitting to see him no longer sitting there.

The King and Queen looked up to see their son walking over to a girl that had just walked in. Her strawberry blond hair was down and there were ringlets surrounding her face. Anyone could tell she was the most bountiful girl at the ball.

The prince walked up to the girl. She looked at him and curtsied.

"Your Highness." she said looking up at him.

The Prince smiled "May I have this dance?"

Cinderella stared at him. Here she was, a servant in her own house, being asked to dance by the prince! "I'd be honored."

The prince took her hand and led her into the middle of the ball room. They started dancing.

The prince started at her. She was perfect! But were had he seen her before?

Cinderella was looking at the prince as they danced. She was trying to figure out were she seen him before.

_I must be crazy. He's the prince! There's no way I've seen him before. But he look's so familiar._ Cinderella thought.

As if thinking the same thing the prince broke the silent's "Have I meet you before?" he asked _This Girl! I know her but how?_ The prince knew who she was! It was right there… he just couldn't grasp it.

After they had danced and talked for what seemed like hours, the only thing on their minds, was wondering where they had seen each other.

Cinderella looked up at the prince's face. The Prince stared into her eyes.

Cinderella looked down blushing. There was only one other person she'd ever felt this way around. Than it hit her how she knew him.

Cinderella gasped "Jonathan!" she said in a unbelieving whisper.

The Prince cocked his head and looked at her

_Yup. Definitely Jonathan._ She had to leave quick before he recognized her.

She stopped dancing "I have to go. Bye." she said quickly before turning and running out the door.

It took Jonathan a second to realize what had just happened. But when it did, he was running after her.

Cinderella ran as fast as she could. She knew Jonathan was fast. She glanced behind her to see him about ten feet back.

She ran faster as she heard the clock start to strike. She came to the stairs and sat on the railing.

Jonathan was closing in on the girl. He reached the stairs about the time she jumped on the railing. Than it registered who she was. He had already started to run down the stairs when his foot came in contact with something and he tripped and fell down the stairs.

Cinderella watched as the prince reached the stairs about the same time she had sat on the railing and started sliding down. She gasped as she watched him trip over one of her glass slippers that had fallen off, and go tumbling down the stair's faster than she was sliding. He hit the ground.

Jonathan laid there on his back the thought of who the girl was just left him. He heard her land on the ground and gasp before stepping over him and continuing to run.

His head and the rest of his body ached. As he began to black out, the last thing he saw was what looked like a servant girl running away.

Cinderella didn't even bother to see if the pumpkin was still a carriage. She knew it wouldn't be. she was running. she had to get home before her stepfamily. She saw their carriage on the road going towards her home, so she ran faster and jumped on the back of it.

Once it arrived she hoped off and hide in the bushes. As soon as her stepfamily had shut the door behind them, Cinderella ran to the back door that lead into the kitchen. She quickly laid down in front of the fireplace and closed her eyes just as the kitchen door opened. She heard her stepsisters talking, then the door closed again. Cinderella let out the breath she was holding. She closed her eyes back and smiled. This was a night she would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course he's alright. He has to be alright."

Jonathan heard his mother talking and slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom.

Jonathan sat up "What happened to the girl that was at the ball?" he asked.

The Queen stared at her son. Was he actually wondering about a girl? "We don't know. We found you at the bottom of the stairs out cold. Although there was a glass slipper laying beside you." she said reaching over to the bedside table and handing her son the shoe made of glass.

Jonathan stared at it. A glass slipper? That would explain the slight clanking sound he kept on hearing while they were dancing. And that must have been what he tripped on. He's head ached, but he didn't care. He had to find the girl!

He remembered figuring out who she was before he tripped, but he couldn't remember now.

Jonathan looked at his mother and father "Could you send the royal shoe maker in to see me please?"

His mother raised her eyebrows "Are telling me after all this time, you finely found a girl you liked and she has disappeared without a trace, and all we have is a glass slipper to remember her by?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. There was another girl he liked that he never told his parents about because he knew they would disagree. Anyways back to the subject at hand "Not remember her by. Find her by!" Jonathan said with a smile.

The Queen looked at him like he had lost it "How exactly are you going to find a girl you only meet once with a glass slipper?" she asked.

Jonathan sighed "I've meet her before, somewhere. I just don't know where. Anyway, I need the shoe maker. Maybe they special ordered the glass slipper and he can tell me who it belongs too. Please send someone to go get him so I can talk to him please." Jonathan pleaded with pitiful eyes

The Queen let out a puff of air "Fine. Annabelle!"

The maid came running in the door "Yes Madam?"

The Queen turned to look at the maid "Please send for the shoe maker."

"Yes Madam." the maid said before leaving the room.

Jonathan started to get out of bed when his mother pushed him back down

She gave him a stern look "Oh no young man, you're staying in bed."

Jonathan looked up at his mom "But mother."

The Queen shook her head "Oh no. You hit her head hard. You're staying in bed."

Jonathan let out a frustrated sigh.

The shoe maker walked in the room He bowed "How may I help you your Majesties?"

The prince picked up the shoe and handed it to the shoe maker "Did you make this?"

The shoe maker picked up the slipper and looked at it "No I did not."

Jonathan let out a sign.

The shoe maker looked a the prince "Is something wrong your highness?"

Jonathan looked at the shoe maker "Is there a way to track a girl by a shoe?"

The shoe maker looked at him like he had lost it "No there is not because any girl can cram her foot into a shoe to small for her foot. Especially if it involves the prince."

Jonathan looked at him. This wasn't going as planned.

The shoe maker stood there thinking "But this shoe., this slipper made of glass, is a different story other shoes are made out of fabric and leather they both stretch. But you cannot stretch glass. Whoever this shoe belongs to will be the only one that can put it on and walk in it comfortably. Even if someone else got it on it would not fit their foot right."

Jonathans face lit up "Annabelle!"

The Queen looked at her son "What do you need the maid for?"

About that time Annabelle came running in "Yes?"

Jonathan looked at her "Please send for the royal messenger."

"What do you need the messenger for?" the queen asked.

The royal messenger came running in "You Called your highness?"

Jonathan nodded "I need you write a degree."

The Queen blinked in confusion "What do you need to write a degree for?"

Jonathan waited till the messenger pulled out a scroll and a pen "This it what it is to say. His royal highness, the prince demands every girl in the kingdom over the age of 17 and under the age of 25 to try on a glass slipper that he will bring with him to their house. The prince waited until the messenger was done writing. "Ok you may go and announce it."

The Queen held up her hands "Everyone hold on one minute and don't know one go anywhere!" she exclaimed.

Jonathan looked at his mother "What's wrong?"

The Queen looked at her son "Your going to try and find a girl by a shoe? That is the most ridicules idea I have ever heard!"

Jonathan looked at his mother "Mother This is all I have to go on. Dad if you meet mom at a ball and all she left behind was a glass slipper you would have tried to find her."The Queen looked at the King.

The kind looked to see everyone in the room looking at him. He started coughing

The Queens mouth fell open she slapped his arm "You would have wouldn't you?" she asked him through gritted teeth

The King swallowed "Of course I would have! But it would have been easy. I mean you wear a size 11 and a half." The Kind replied good naturally

The Queen's face turned red and her eyes shot daggers at him.

The Kind straightened up and cleared his throat "I… I… was j - just kidding Honey."

The Queen glared at him "Oh really? Do you want to figure out how hard these 11 and a half's hurt!?"

The King started backing away from the queen "I'm sorry! I'll buy you roses and chocolates!"

The Queen looked at the king "With cream in the middle?" the King nodded yes "Ok than I guess your forgiven."

Jonathan watched as his dad let out the breath he was holding "Ok, so I can look for the girl even if I only have a shoe?"

The Queen looked at her son and smiled "Yes you may." the Queen looked at everyone that was still in the room "Well you heard my son's orders! Go on get to it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Cinderella sighed. It had been 2 days since the ball. She still couldn't believe that she had known Jonathan for years and never knew he was the prince. She hoped he didn't recognize her. If she ever had to go to the market she'd have to make sure he didn't see her. Cinderella had a feeling that if he saw her again he would know who she was.

"Cinderella!"

Cinderella ran up the stairs to see what her stepmother wanted "Yes Ma'am?"

Her stepmother looked at her "I would like my tea immediately!"

Cinderella nodded "Yes Ma'am." she went down stairs and put the tea pot over the fire. And than got the tea cup and saucer.

About five minutes later the water started boiling, Cinderella poured the hot water in to the tea cup that already had the tea bag in it and was about to head upstairs, when there was a knock on the door she sat down the tray that had the tea and cakes on it and went to the front door.

Cinderella open the door to see the Royal messenger there "Yes?"

He bowed and handed her a letter

She took the letter "Thank you." she closed the door behind her and took the letter and the tray of tea and cakes to her stepmother.

Her stepmother tore the letter open and read it, than jumped up and ran out of the sitting room "Girls!"

Cinderella walked out of the room to see her to stepsisters come out of their rooms "Yes Mother?" the asked looking at the letter in there mothers hand

Lady Lora smiled "The Prince is looking for the girl he danced with at the ball!"

Cinderella's stepsisters stared at their mother "Really? What does that have to do with us?" Doris Asked.

Cinderella stared. The prince was looking for her? It had been 2 days since the ball and he was trying to find her? This could not be happening and this could not be good.

Lady Lora had a devious smile on her face "It says in the letter that he has no Idea who the girl is. all he has to go by is a glass slipper."

_My Glass slipper! Who tracks a girl by a slipper? _Cinderella thought. This was only getting worse. but there was a up side. Did Jonathan really think there was only one girl in the whole kingdom that could wear that shoe size? Surly he would find a girl that foot fit in the slipper, think she was the one and that would be that.

_See you have nothing to worry about. _Cinderella tried to reassure herself, but something was up. she knew Jonathan wasn't naïve to think only one girl could wear that shoe size. So what was he thinking?

Cinderella turned her attention back to her stepfamily. Becky had just asked how that applied to them.

Lady Lora rolled her eyes "Don't you get it? He has no idea who she is! Therefore he's using the shoe she left behind to find her. Say one of you two's foot fit the shoe. There is no way the prince would know it wasn't really you that was dancing with him."

Cinderella cringed as her stepfamily broke into evil cackled. She was glad that her stepsisters feet were bigger than hers. Hopefully Jonathan would find a different girl that was nice. that foot fit the shoe. a girl of higher rank that he deserved. Cinderella went to the stairs and sat on the railing and slid down. remembering how it was two nights ago. She smiled at the memory.

Cinderella walked in to the kitchen and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan sighed. It had been a week and not one girl had been the right one. A couple of them had actually been able to wear the shoe but they weren't the right one. He didn't have the same feeling around them as he had had when he was with the girl at the ball. He looked up and saw they were nearing another house. Probably the only house they hadn't been to yet.

Cinderella couldn't believe how small a shoe her stepsisters had been able get their feet into!

She was upstairs, scrubbing the floor, when she heard Doris scream.

Doris came flying out of her room "They're here! They're here!" she looked in a mirror that was on the wall to check her hair and makeup.

Becky and Lady Lora came out of their rooms. All three of them started going down the stairs.

"Cinderella." Lady Lora said stopping

Cinderella looked up from her position on the floor "Yes?"

Lady Lora looked at her "Stay up here. There's no need for them to know you exist."

"Yes, Ma'am." Cinderella said she watched as they finished going down the stairs just as there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan walked into the house. There was something about this place.

He had been here before.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Your Highness." The lady of the house said. Her two daughters nodded in agreement.

He motioned for the royal shoemaker to come "Please have a seat." he motion to the two girls. They sat down and flashed him toothy smiles.

The shoemaker walked over two them, knelted down and placed the shoe on the floor.

Cinderella was sitting on the floor at the top of the stairs. She listened closely. She could hear almost everything being said in the room downstairs, and from the sound of it, things weren't going too well.

Doris and Becky pushed and shoved. But they couldn't get their feet into the shoe. But the glass didn't give like fabric and leather did.

While they continued to try on the glass slipper, the prince scanned the room.

He turned to the lady of the house "Do you have a maid?"

Lady Lora eyes grow "No, Your Highness."

Jonathan sighed as he watched the two girls try on the shoe again. He held up his hands "All right that's enough." Everyone looked at him "Obviously none of you are the right girl."

Sitting at the top of the stairs, Cinderella smiled. She was glad that none of her stepsisters could fit the slipper. Earlier she had lost her hairbow, so she had tried to put her hair up without one, but it had fallen out and was now laying over her shoulders. She tried to put it back up, but, in the process, her arm hit the bucket of soapy water, knocking it down the stairs and spilling the soap all over the stairs. Cinderella cringed. She was going to get in so much trouble.

Jonathan looked towards the stair and watched as a bucket landed on the floor. He quirked an eyebrow and looked towards the ladies of the house.

"What made that bucket fall?" he asked it. There was totally silent and then all three of the blurted out an explanation at once.

"Our Cat." Lady Lora said.

"A Mouse." Doris said.

"Our pet cow." Becky said.

The Prince looked at her "A cow? Upstairs?"

She shrugged "It could happen."

Jonathan stared at her blankly before shaking his head. He walked toward the stairs. There was someone up there. He could sénse it. Then he got an idea.

He turned back around, bowed to the ladies and motioned for the shoemaker to come "Thank you for your time, ladies, but we should be going."

He and the shomaker walked out the door.

He was climbing in his carriage when he looked back towards the house. On the second story someone was peeking out through the curtains. Jonathan finished climbing in the carriage and motioned for the driver to start driving.

They were half way down the lane from the house when…

"Cinderella!" someone screamed from inside

Jonathan eyebrows shout up "Stop the carriage immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness." the driver said before stopping the carriage.

Jonathan jumped out of the carriage and took off running back towards the house, calling for the shoemaker to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderella watched the prince climbed in to his carriage she wished she could run and tell him she was the girl at the ball, but it would just cause trouble.

She heard her name being screamed. She turned around to come face to face with her stepfamily

Lady Lora's eyes were shooting daggers "How dare you!"

Cinderella backed up only to bump into the window "I didn't mean to knock the bucket down the stairs I'm sor…"

Lady Lora was about to slap her when there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan stood at the door waiting for someone to answer.

He knew exactly who the girl at the ball was. Why hadn't he the thought of it before.

The door opened and there stood Lady Lora with her two daughters.

"May I come in?" Jonathan asked

All three of them nodded and moved.

Jonathan walked in and went to the stairs. At the top there stood a girl with her strawberry blond hair down around her shoulders.

Jonathan turned towards the other ladies "I though you said you didn't have a maid?"

Lady Lora looked at him "We don't. She is my stepdaughter."

At the top of the stairs, Cinderella's mouth fell open. Never once had her stepmother referred to her as a daughter in any way.

Jonathan raised a eyebrow he looked back to the top of the stairs "Well then. You should have no objections to her trying on the slipper. Ella please come down here."

Cinderella sighed. There was no getting out of it now. She slid down the railing and landed on the floor.

Jonathan motioned for the shoemaker to hand him the glass slipper. "Would you like to try it on?"

Cinderella looked at him "I...umm... I don't wear shoes." she said before kicking her shoes off. One slid under a couch and the other one slid under a table.

Jonathan looked at her "Ella, whether your foot fits the slipper or not, your coming back to the castle with me."

Cinderella blushed and took the shoe. She slipped it on her foot. And then looked at her look on their faces was priceless.

Jonathan smiled. He couldn't believe it took him so long to figure out who the girl at the ball was.

Jonathan turned towards the others "Well, if ya'll don't mind. my bride-to-be and I will be leaving now."

Once they had arrived at the castle, Jonathan exscorted her inside

Jonathan smiled "Before you meet my parents, you might need to put on a different dress."

Ella looked down at her tatered dress covered in ashes. "It might be wise."

Jonathan turned towards the stairs "Millie, come to the front door, please!"

A lady came walking down the stairs with white blond hair and a light pink dress that had trumpet sleeves.

Ella's mouth fell opened.

Millie reached the bottom of the stairs and curtsied "Yes, Your Highness?" she asked looking up at them with a sparkle in her eye.

Jonathan smiled and motioned for her to stand up "Do you think perhaps you could take Ella upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and help her find something to wear?"

Millie nodded "I would be honored your Highness."

Jonathan turned to Ella "Ella, this is Millie, one of the Ladies-in-waiting."

Ella looked at Mille "Please to meet you."

Millie smiled "Please follow me."

Jonathan watched as they started making there way up the stairs "Please come to the throne room when your ready."

They nodded. Once upstairs and in one of the guest bedrooms, Millie reached up in the air and pulled out a pink sparkle wand "now what shall you wear?" she smiled. With a wave of her wand and a lot of sparkles, Ella dress looked just like it did at the ball her hair was fixed the same way, too.

Ella smiled "Thank you."

Millie shrugged "not a problem."

Elle looked at Millie "If you're a lady-in-waiting, how are you a fairy godmother?"

Millie looked at her "Well…Lets just say that something's just work out. But you can't tell anyone. Only you and me know. Got it?"

Ella nodded.

Millie smiled "Well, your Prince Charming is waiting downstairs. We best be getting down there before he sends the army up here."

Ella and Millie went down the stairs and to the throne room, were the royal family was waiting.

Jonathan smiled and walked over to Ella and took her hand "Mother, Father, this is Ella."

The King and Queen smiled.

Ella curtsied "Please to meet you, Your Majesties."

The queen looked at her "Likewise."

They chatted for a couple minutes then discussed the wedding

After dinner, Jonathan looked at Millie "You think Ella could stay with you until the wedding?"

Millie Smiled "It would be my pleasure."

Jonathan looked at Ella "Will you be ok staying with Millie?"

Ella smiled "Don't worry. I'll be fine with Millie."

They wished each other goodnight.

A month later the wedding was held. Millie put Ella in the most beautiful wedding gown ever!

Ella and the Prince got married.

As Ella and Jonathan walked towards the carriage with Millie and his parents,

Jonathan looked at Ella "So how Exactly did you make it to the ball? Where did the dress come from you were wearing? And why did you run?"

Ella laughed "I might tell you everything one of these days."

The End.


End file.
